inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimon Junior High's Soccer Club!
This is Chapter 6 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" Here is the summary of the story and its chapters sio far... Let's Play Soccer!~ Summary Story "O-oh, hey!!" The kid with a soccer ball said. "Yo! Do you need anything?" He added. "Are you heading to Raimon Junior High?" Rese asked. "Yeah!! My club will be the Soccer Club!" He replied. "Me too!!~" Rese said. "My name's Hanikamiya Rese, nice to meet you..." "Endou Mamoru!" The boy said. "Nice to meet you, too, Rese." The two kept talking about soccer and eventually arrived at Raimon Junior High. "Rese, wanna come with me to their office and join the soccer club?" Endou asked. "You bet! C'mon, Endou, we'll be late!!" Rese answered as she grabbed Endou and rushed to the office. "Uh, kid? Sorry to break the news to ya, there's no soccer club anymore." The employee said. "Ehh??!!!" Endou shouted. "A-anymore? So you mean there was a soccer club? Would you mind opening it again?" Rese asked. "Oh, yeah, we'd be more than happy to get rid of it. Here's the key to the club room." The employee replied. "YEAHH!!!~" Endou and Rese said as they thanked the man. "Hurry, Rese!!" Endou said, running to the club room. "Hey! You two!!" A girl approached, "Headed to the soccer club room?" She added. "Yeah! Wanna join us?" Endou asked. "I'm Endou Mamoru, this is Hanikamiya Rese!" Endou said with a huge smile on his face. "Sure! I'll come!" She said. "My name is Kino Aki.. Nice to meet you both!" Aki replied. The trio were rushing to the club room. They opened the door and boxes came falling down. "You okay?" Endou asked. "Yeah, we're fine.." The two girls said. "Hey, Endou," Rese said "Look what we found..." She added. In her hands was a sign saying "Soccer Club". It ws dusty and old, but it'll get the job done. The three, Endou, Rese and Aki cleaned the room, fixed the boxes and started looking for members. "Hey, Handa, look. A soccer club." Someoka said. Someoka tried knocking on the door, before he could do that, Endou opened the door and jumped on the two, Handa and Someoka. "Come in!!!!!" Endou shouted. Here, the soccer club started, with 5 members, with Aki as manager. The four scouted for members! Looking everyhere! Just to get at least eleven members. They had eleven members at last! Except for Megane who just stayed as manager along with Aki. Suddenly, an earthquake hit! A voice emerged, saying; "Raimon Soccer Club? Come fight us." "Waaah! Wh-what?!" Endou said, surprised. "We are the White Miracles, we ask you, Raimon's Soccer Club, to fight us. I am the team's captain. Serra Utomiya." "Hear that?! This is great!!!~" Endou said to his team while everyone was shaking in fear. The two teams got on the field, getting ready. No one else was watching, everyone else barely noticed. Except for one boy, tall, with spiky hair lurking behind a tree who seemed to have gained interest in the upcoming fight. "You're on!!" Endou and the team said. The match started, within the first 30 seconds, the Raimon team was down. "Weak. Is that all you've got?" Serra snickered. "N-no.. I'll stand u-up.. a-as many times as i-it takes.." Endou said, barely able to stand. "Th-that's right.. W-we just started this soccer club. W-we can't lose just now.." Rese said, trying to stand. "We're doomed, done for. Our score differences are way too high." Megane said. "It's okay, Endou and the others will win this, I know it." Aki said, cheering for the Raimon team. "I-i'll show you... my hissatsu techniques!!" Rese said. She rushed forward as she was dribbling the ball, swiftly, making one-two passes, she was in front of the goal. "Fire Strike!!!" "A-a goal?! How is this possible?!" Serra said, shocked. "As long as you have that fiery passion, the drive to keep moving forward, you're unstoppable, right, Endou?" Rese said, smiling. "Yeah!" The team said. "We'll retreat for now." Serra said. "This win is yours for now. But we aren't done yet!" Serra said. "We...won?!" The team said. "Yeah! This is just the first one, team!" Endou and Rese said. "Now....SAKKA YAROUZE!!!~" _______________________________________________________________________________ That's chapter 6.. And in case you didn't know, Serra is Onigiri-chan's character. :3 Hope you like it, and the rest of the story, too!!!~ "SAKKA YAROUZE!!~" Hungry4ramen 07:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!